Felicidad
by kmil-chan
Summary: Tsuna y Gokudera tuvieron un encuentro muy agradable pero después el jefe Vongola se sonroja al hablar con Sasagawa Kyoko la chica de quien siempre estuvo enamorado. Gokudera se da cuenta de esto y también de sus verdaderos sentimientos por su jefe. POV Gokudera. 5927 yaoi (contiene lemon) ¡Feliz cumpleaños Gokudera-kun!


Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Felicidad"

Pairing: 5927 yaoi (lemon)

Tsuna y Gokudera tuvieron un encuentro muy agradable pero después el jefe Vongola se sonroja al hablar con Sasagawa Kyoko la chica de quien siempre estuvo enamorado. Gokudera se da cuenta de esto y también de sus verdaderos sentimientos por su jefe. POV Gokudera. 5927 yaoi (contiene lemon) ¡Feliz cumpleaños Gokudera-kun!

.

No sé quién lo empezó y la verdad ni siquiera importa. Lo importante es que pasó. En un momento estábamos en el cuarto del Juudaime, él y yo solos hablando sobre cualquier cosa, al siguiente momento nos estábamos besando. Cuando nos separamos lo vi sonrojarse y sonreír con esa sonrisa radiante que tiene. Después volvimos a besarnos más profundamente. Me di cuenta que… él estaba excitado, igual que yo. Su cama nos hiso la invitación perfecta y aceptamos. Mis manos tocaban su piel, las suyas intentaban quitarnos la ropa. Todo fue torpe y rápido la primera vez. Para la segunda, tomamos nuestro tiempo. Yo lo recorrí por completo con mis manos y él me lo permitió. Pude sentir cada centímetro de su piel y por dentro estaba muy cálido, aceptándome en cada movimiento.

No hemos podido hablar sobre eso desde entonces pero compartimos miradas de complicidad de vez en cuando. Esta felicidad no me la puede quitar nadie.

"¡Tsuna-kun!"

O eso era lo que creía. Al Juudaime siempre le ha gustado Sasagawa Kyoko y yo al principio lo apoyaba pero ahora no creo hacerlo. Aun no recuerdo en que momento mi admiración hacia él cambio pero no me arrepiento. Los veo juntos, él se sonroja y ella ríe quedamente diciéndole algo al oído. ¿Tienen que estar tan cerca?

"¿Entonces Tsuna-kun?"

"Bueno…"-desvía la mirada topándose con la mía, intento sonreírle y veo como se voltea hacia ella de nuevo.-"¿Podemos hablar más tarde sobre eso?"

"¿Eh?"-la chica lo observa y sonríe de nuevo acercándose a decirle algo al oído. Después asiente con la cabeza y regresa a su asiento.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué está pasando? Quisiera preguntarle pero no me atrevo. Es probable que la vez pasada solamente fuera calentura del momento. Desde que lo conozco siempre se ha sentido atraído hacia ella. Por eso ahora no importa lo que paso esa ocasión. Tampoco importa el que me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él, lo amo y no importa. Es más importante lo que él quiera.

Terminando la clase, me acerco a él junto con Yamamoto para irnos a comer pero se disculpa diciendo que tenía que hablar algo con Sasagawa. ¿Acaso me está evitando?

"Tal vez Tsuna por fin decida declarársele a Kyoko, siempre le ha gustado."

Me dice mientras le da un mordisco a su pan. No le contestó, no somos tan cercanos como para decirle lo que siento. Aunque creo que él se da cuenta de algo porque no insiste en hablar como siempre lo hace. Termina la hora del descanso y regresamos a más clases. Mi mirada siempre cae sobre él, en su cabello, su espalda pequeña y su silueta delante de mí. ¿Cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta lo que sentía por él? Ahora es tan claro que es doloroso.

"¿Gokudera-kun?"

Ya salimos de la escuela, caminamos pero yo seguía perdido en mis pensamientos.

"L-lo siento Juudaime estaba distraído, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Le estoy preguntando a Tsuna por su comida de hoy."-Yamamoto se cuelga de él.-"Ya dinos que paso Tsuna, ¿le dijiste algo?"

"Bueno yo…"-voltea a verme. Probablemente crea que si dice algo me hará sentir mal y no quiere hacerlo. Su amabilidad me lastima.

"Si Juudaime siempre te ha gustado Sasagawa."

Le digo con la mejor sonrisa que puedo fingir. Sus ojos se oscurecen un poco pero no dice nada. Nadie vuelve a hablar y seguimos caminando. Llegamos a Take-Sushi y Yamamoto se despide de nosotros. Nunca habíamos traído al maniaco del baseball a su casa y me doy cuenta de que estamos tomando el camino más largo a la residencia Sawada.

"Este es el camino más largo Juudaime, podemos ir mejor por esta calle."

Él no dice nada pero sigue caminando y no me queda más remedio que seguirlo. Después de un par de minutos llegamos a un parque vacío y nos sentamos en una banca. Está empezando a atardecer y me siento ansioso. Tal vez finalmente empezó a salir con la chica y no sabe cómo decírmelo sin herirme.

"Felicidades Juudaime."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Finalmente pudiste hablar con ella, ¿verdad? Estoy muy feliz por eso."

"Gokudera-kun…"

"No te preocupes por mí, lo que paso aquella vez…no tienes que darle importancia. Solo fue algo de momento."

"Entonces… ¿para ti eso no fue nada?"

"Para mi…no importa que fuera para mí."

"…Pues para mi si lo fue."

"Sé que lo dices para no hacerme sentir mal pero de verdad no te preocupes. Puedes empezar a salir con Sasagawa y no habrá ningún problema."

"Gokudera-kun escúchame."

Estoy volteando hacia otro lado, no puedo verlo a los ojos ahora. Aunque trate de animarlo… simplemente no puedo. Dios lo amo tanto.

"De verdad no te preocupes."

"…"-está molesto, puedo escucharlo, pero no me atrevo a voltear.-"Pues no me importa lo que me digas, para mí si fue algo muy importante y jamás lo olvidare."

"Juudaime-"

"Me di cuenta de algo muy importante Gokudera-kun y necesito que lo sepas."-me está pidiendo que lo escuche, como su mano derecha mi deber es escucharlo atentamente así que volteo hacia él.

Sonríe de nuevo con un ligero color rojo en sus mejillas. ¿Acaso bebo soportar todo esto por haberme atrevido a tener sentimientos por él? ¿Es algún tipo de castigo?

"Me di cuenta de que…Gokudera-kun yo te…"

Su sonrojo se hace más fuerte y evita mirarme a la cara. Ahora él está nervioso. ¿Por qué? Noto que se quiere sentar más alejado de mi pero instintivamente tomo su mano para impedírselo. Voltea a verme y su sonrojo aumenta aún más.

"… ¡!..."-toma aire y se lanza hacia mí.

Nuestros labios se encuentran segundos después. No besamos, él me está besando y todo a mí alrededor desaparece. Las preguntas que vienen a mi mente son alejadas al momento en que lo estrecho en mis brazos para escucharlo gemir. No puedo más con esto. Me inclino hacia él y siento como me aprieta contra él. Siento que el aire empieza a faltarme pero no quiero separarme de él y lo aprieto más hacia mí.

"Goku-Gokudera-kun…aire…"

Habla entre besos mientras aprovecho para buscar con mi lengua la suya. Minutos después mi mente registra lo que dijo y me separo de él rápidamente. Está jadeando, con el rostro rojo y aun sujetado de mis brazos.

"Lo siento Juudaime."

Se avienta de nuevo a mis brazos abrazándome y yo lo correspondo. Poco a poco nuestras respiraciones se normalizan y siento que mi corazón sigue latiendo fuertemente.

"Hoy hable con Kyoko-chan porque…porque ella me había animado antes."

"¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando?"

Él sonríe.-"Ella se había dado cuenta de que te quiero Gokudera-kun. Desde hace ya más de un mes."-vuelve a desviar la mirada nervioso pero lo tomo de la mano para que me voltee a ver.-"Y bueno…después de lo que paso fui a contárselo pero tu dijiste que debería salir con ella."

"Es que…creí que tal vez aun sentías algo por ella y no quería que te sintieras obligado a nada conmigo."

"No me siento obligado, si no agradecido."

Ahora soy yo quien le sonríe antes de besarlo. Lo atraigo a mis brazos de nuevo para acercar nuestros cuerpos. Pronto el beso que nos damos se vuelve más demandante y siento la necesidad de tocarlo. Inconscientemente paseo mi mano por debajo de su camisa escuchándolo gemir.

"No… esto es un parque."

"Lo siento."-sonrió levantándome y ofreciéndole mi mano.-"Si vamos por esa calle llegaremos rápido a mi departamento."

El acepta mi mano sonrojado y empezamos a caminar. No podemos tomarnos de la mano porque hay varias personas caminando delante de nosotros pero no importa. En unos momentos lo tendré de nuevo cerca de mí.

"Espera Gokudera-kun tu no me dijiste nada."

"¿Eh?"

Noto como se sonroja de nuevo y entiendo. Lo tomo rápido de la mano para llevarlo a un pequeño callejón y lo beso. En los labios, en sus mejillas y en su frente.

"Yo también te quiero Juudaime, muchísimo."

Sonreímos y salimos tomados de la mano. Llegamos rápidamente al departamento y cuando cerré las puertas detrás de nosotros volvimos a besarnos. Torpemente tiramos las mochilas en la entrada y lo arrincone contra la pared al besarlo. Pase mi mano por su cuerpo y lo note semi erecto. Apoye su entre pierna con mi rodilla mientras le quitaba el chaleco y la camisa al mismo tiempo tirándolos al suelo.

Mientras lo masajeaba besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello escuchándolo gemir fuertemente. Lo baje al suelo y lo tome de la mano para llevarlo a la recamara. Nos sentamos en la cama y cuando me quite el chaleco él empezó a desabrocharme los botones de la camisa. Cuando termino empecé a quitármela y me beso de nuevo.

"Haa Gokudera-kun…"

"Juudaime."-lo recosté en la cama desabrochando su pantalón. No opuso resistencia, no sería la primera vez que estuviéramos unidos así que no estábamos nerviosos. Le quite los pantalones y después me aleje para quitarme los míos. Antes de acercarme a él lo observe detenidamente y él también me observaba.-"Te amo Juudaime."

Se sonrojo y asintió después extendió los brazos hacia mí y volvía a acercarme a él. Empecé a besar su cuello siguiendo con su pecho mientras mi mano masajeaba su miembro.

"¡Haa hng haa! Goku…dera…kun. ¡Haagn!"

"Lo estas sintiendo…"-dije sonriente, feliz de saber que las reacciones las provocaba yo.

"Porque… es Gokudera-kun."

Lo sabía pero escucharlo de sus labios era mejor. Volvía a besarlo agradeciéndole sus palabras. Cuando estuvo listo me acerque a él y poco a poco empecé a penetrarlo.

"¡Hung!... haaa…"

"…Aah…Juudaime…tan cálido."

Me quedé quieto para que se acostumbrara a mí, mientras tanto lo besaba por todo el rostro. Él me devolvía los besos y una vez listo empezó a moverse despacio. Comencé a moverme yo también y llegamos a un ritmo delicioso para los dos.

Me detuve y cambie la posición sentándolo encima de mí. Él gimió fuertemente al sentir la nueva posición y volvió a quedarse quieto. Pero yo seguí moviéndome primero rápido y después despacio para comenzar rápido de nuevo.

"¡Haa! ¡Haa! Gokudera-kun"

"Huuuuaa Juudaime ¡Haaa!"

Sentí como él empezaba a contraerse moviéndose igual que yo. Se apoyó contra mi cuello y sentí sus labios contra mi piel besándome, mordiendo y succionando fuertemente. Perdimos el ritmo pero seguimos moviéndonos hasta llegar al orgasmo juntos. Ambos jadeando y sudando frente a frente. Lo ayude a recostarse y salí de él para acostarme a su lado. No me había fijado pero nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas y lo bese en la frente de nuevo.

"Yo también te amo Gokudera-kun."

Lo atraje hacía mi para besarlo y abrazarlo. Ahora sí, esta felicidad no me la puede quitar nadie.

.

.

.

Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Gokudera-kun y le felicite por mi Tumblr :3 pero también quería hacerle una pequeña historia y recordé que tenía está que comencé a escribir la semana pasada. ¡Perfecto timing! Espero que les guste. Está vez decidí incluir lemon ya que anteriormente no lo había hecho. Nunca había escrito un POV de esta manera pero espero les guste.


End file.
